


Day 1: Matchmaking

by KittyNoir666



Series: Felinette Month 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, This was for november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoir666/pseuds/KittyNoir666
Summary: This was part of Felinette's month of November.I am posting it here now so....yeahI should have probably posted this that month but oh well.I'm not good with time and what not so I know this is late.I did the same thing with Felix month but oh wellI will continue but since I am working on my series New School, New Friends.Bare with me.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Series: Felinette Month 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625827
Kudos: 91





	Day 1: Matchmaking

**Felinette Month Day 1: Matchmaking**

**Based on @miraculouschatpuns Coffee Shop au**

It had been a month after Lila returned to school and started causing a rift between Mari and the class, Lila started whispering things to the rest of the class about how Marinette was bullying her, how Marinette was trying to drive Adrien away from being her friend, and that Lila didn’t know why Marinette hated her, which causes the class to start distancing themselves from her. They went so far as to start avoiding Marinette by doing stuff with Lila that they normally would do with Marinette such as picnics, movies, parties, sleepovers and hidden those events from her.

Marinette eventually found out because one day she was walking around for inspiration when she saw them leaving the movie theater after they had told her they were too busy to go together. She had felt her heart sink as she realized that Lila had made due to her promise and had taken her friends from her. Marinette was getting teary and began to run away because she didn’t want them to see her. Except Lila did see her and that put a smirk on her face.

While Marinette was running she really wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings but when she finally did stop running she saw that she ended up in a quiet street in a fairly nice area. The area was circular with small shops were everywhere, there was a small park in the center, and along at the opening at the other side of the circle was a small coffee shop. She was making her way to the coffee shop but was also taking a look at the other shops.

Once she got to the coffee shop she couldn’t help but welcome the smell of coffee inside so she enters. When she enters she takes note that all the seats and booths there had bookshelves or small stacks of books, she decides to stay. She quickly orders a medium-sized mocha and looks for a place to sit, she finds a little nook that has two armchairs and a little table between them, she does notice there is a half-empty cup of coffee and a small stack of books sitting on the table but she thinks that maybe they still needed to clean it so she ignored it and sat down.

Marinette grabs a book and curls up, trying to forget about the betrayal she feels. She started getting sucked into the book that she doesn’t notice the boy approaching her. The boy had stopped and stared at Marinette before taking his seat across from her. 

Marinette finally realized that he was there and mentioned that it was nice that the coffee shop provided books. Though the boy did agree, he had said that the books were his and that he had brought them with him since he didn’t know if the shop provided his favorite books.

Embarrassed, Marinette starts apologizing for practically stealing his book and starts to leave but he tells her that it’s fine and she can keep reading it if she wants. She wasn’t hurting anything and his parents had been telling him he needed more friends, which he thought wasn’t needed considering how many friends he did have, and if she liked his book choices she obviously has good taste. So they continued reading in silence for hours.

Before they both knew it, it was getting late and they would have to leave. As they were walking out they realized that they never introduced themselves. The boy introduced himself as Felix Culpa and mentions that he comes to the shop almost every afternoon since he likes the calming aura it provides. As Marinette introduced herself she also mentioned that she wondered about this area on accident and would have to find her way back. 

Felix helps her find her way back and they both realize that she wasn’t too far away from her house and would be able to return to the shop whenever she wanted and also be able to see Felix again. They quickly exchanged numbers and said goodbye. Felix really didn’t live far but it was a trip away from the coffee shop but he didn’t mind.

Eventually, it became routine for Marinette to visit the coffee shop whenever Felix texted her that he would be at the shop. They would just go to the coffee shop and spent time together in the nice silence that was between them. Marinette was able to get inspiration from the coffee shop itself alongside Felix himself. Felix was just happy to make another friend who knew what a pleasure the quiet could provide.

They eventually get comfortable enough that they started talking about their lives and opening up more. Marinette eventually shows him her designs inspired by the coffee shop and Felix himself. Felix blushed at the designs inspired by him but he loves it because it shows how passionate Marinette is for her designing. Felix, on the other hand, provides info on why he has walls up and keeps to himself, Marinette understands and doesn’t judge.

Meanwhile, with her class, she had decided to keep quiet about seeing everyone at the movies and started declining their invites, saying that she was busy since they obviously didn’t want her around. Why else would they lie to her, besides she really prefers Felix’s company to their company anyways? Felix didn’t lie to her, Felix didn’t call her names, Felix didn’t abandon her for a psychological liar. 

So while her friendship with her class went down the drain she was happy about being friends with Felix. Eventually, she did meet Felix’s other friends and they adored her. They liked that this person, this small, kind, generous person had so much love to give. So they invited her everywhere with them and she was glad that she had friends who cared for her.

Back at school, Lila was upset because, despite Marinette being left out and knowing it, she doesn’t seem sad or upset, she actually seems happier. But who cares about what she thought Marinette was happy.

Which brings us four months later with Marinette having feelings for Felix and Felix having feelings for Marinette and them not doing anything about other than telling their shared friends.

The shared friends were just so done.

Some of them created a plan, one of them was against it. 

“Guy, you forget I can tell the future with my cards and they all say they get together on their own,” Nyx told the group, The group of friends minus Marinette and Felix were gathered at Allegra’s house in her room. They all were scattered in the room, Nyx was standing and leaning against the wall near the door, Ruby, Terra, and Allegra were all on Allegra’s bed, Claude was sitting in one of the armchairs near the balcony door along with Allan in the other armchair, Sébastian was sitting on the floor leaning on Allan’s legs. Jake was sitting on the floor leaning on the wall brushing Rosemarie’s hair in front of him, Kagami was sitting on-top of Allegra’s desk and Luka was sitting in the chair next to the desk strumming his guitar quietly, “Not to mention your plan is ridiculous and foolish”

“Ok, first off, Fuck you, this plan is perfect, second of all, you probably didn’t take into account us when telling the future” Ruby pointed out from where she was sitting in Allegra’s room.

“Actually I did, many times, I thought of every possibility and they don’t get together because of you, they get together on their own. And when this whole thing blows up in your faces I’ll be there to tell you I told you so” Nyx exclaimed crossing her arms.

“Okay, Nyx has voiced her opinion, who agrees with her” Sèbastian said calming the storm before it could begin.

No one spoke up, Nyx shook her head and stopped leaning on the wall and started walking out the door, she stopped she spoke to the group, “Since you plan on going through with this plan to make sure that if you get caught, you apologize afterward or Marinette and Felix will avoid y’all for at least a month and so will I, now I’ll see you after the disaster” 

At that Nyx left through the door, leaving behind the group in silence when a phone alarm went off. They looked at Kagami since it was her phone. Kagami took a look and saw that it was time for her fencing lesson, rolling her eyes she told the group she had to leave. The remaining friends decided to go home so that the next day they could put their plan in action. They all bid Allegra goodbye and made their way home. 

The next day they put in action, the only people who couldn’t make it was Kagami, Luka, and Terra, and Rosemarie. The plan went like this, they would meet up like normal than they would go to the ice skating rink, where they would “accidentally” push them together, then they would go to the Fair that was in the city visiting where they would split and “accidentally” separate themselves from them and then they would trap them together in the Ferris Wheel where they would have no choice but to confess as it is known that couples would confess to each other in Ferris wheels.

So they put their plan in action when they gathered together in the park. It was Ruby’s job to commence the plan, “ Hey, how about today we go to the ice rink?”

“Yeah, we haven’t been there in a while, why not” Sѐbastian inputted

“I’m ok with going there, how about you Felix” Marinette agreed

Felix looked at her and gave a small smile when he saw that she was excited to go to the ice rink so he responded with, “Sure I’ll go”

So they made their way to the ice rink, the thing is the group isn’t great at keeping secrets so Marinette and Felix were suspicious, Nyx was just thinking why her friends were idiots. 

When they arrived they all got rental shoes except for Nyx who was already ongoing to the ice rink. As they were skating Felix and Marinette were, of course, skating together in silence but enjoying each other’s company. Ruby was just about to “accidentally” push into them when the announcement told people to leave the ice rink because they were about to put a show on for people to see so everyone began to leave. Felix carefully took Marinette out of the rink and Ruby followed right after knowing that if she did push them it would not look like an accident.

The group stayed for the show, it was a group dancing on the ice, three guys and three girls. The girls got into place in the center of the rink and you could see they were the angels and the guys were on one of the sides and they were the demons in the show. The lights shut off and a spotlight was put on the girls while red fog surrounded the guys and the music began, it was Bring Me To Life by Evanescence ( [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Nu7pGIi4TY) ). Nyx had a smug smile at the turn of events.

After the show, the group decided that that was enough ice skating and that they should do something else. Just as Claude was about to suggest the Fair, Marinette beat him to it, “How about we go to the fair, it’s in the city right now and it only cost $12 for entry since we aren't adults yet.”

“I was just about to suggest that Marinette,” Claude said enthusiastically, Nyx facepalmed. Her friends really were idiots.

So they made their way to where the Carnival Fair was being held. Once there they did stick together before they slowly started separating. Claude and Allegra went to check out the different booths, Allan and Sѐbastian went to check out the couple activities, Ruby went to check out what competitions they had, Jake went off on his own to who knows where, which left Nyx, Felix, and Marinette. 

The three were looking around and going to different booths trying out the different booths. Eventually, their prize pile got too big since it was Marinette and Nyx playing the games that they were winning six prizes at every booth that they started giving out their prizes to the children walking around. All of a sudden though Nyx got a bad feeling, she started looking everywhere but she couldn’t find where the bad feeling was coming from. 

It put a pit in her stomach.

“Azucar?” Nyx whispered to Felix as Marinette was distracted at a ring toss booth. She was winning.

“What?” Felix asks, whispering back. They were both standing looking at Marinette destroy the game. 

“I got a bad feeling out of nowhere, I’m going to investigate and also to get churros but I won’t be too far, I’ll keep both of you in my eye view but Felix,” Nyx said in a fearful tone that made Felix finally look at her, “The bad feeling was directed to Marinette”

This made Felix’s eyes widen and he whipped his head to look at Marinette smiling and having fun. His face immediately relaxed and he turned back to Nyx, they both came to an agreement. Nyx left to look around but was still at a safe distance but was hidden from Marinette and Felix’s viewpoint. 

“Hey, Where did Nyx go?” Marinette asked Felix after winning yet another six prizes. Felix took three of the prices putting the one that looked like a black cat with green eyes in his bag that he brought. 

“She went to get some Churros but she’ll meet back up with us don’t worry,” Felix said explained trying to reassure her as he grabbed her hand automatically, they both were giving the five prizes away to the children they randomly passed with the parents thanking them for it. 

They began walking around just looking around and sometimes stopping and looking at what the booths are selling, what activities they had, basically basking in the silence they like to share. Felix then realized their situation, they were alone, holding hands, and really close to each other. He wasn’t the only one who noticed if the tightening grip on his hand and the blush that was creeping on to Marinette was anything to go by. They both had small smiles on their faces and crept even closer together. 

“Felix,” Marinette started, the blush on her face grew brighter, “um... Do... do you…”

She was then cut off by a voice that she used to love to hear as it was her best friend’s coming from behind her, “Well, well, well, what do we have here. If it isn’t “Miss. Ditching my friends for strangers”

Marinette turned around and there was Alya front and center with Lila and the rest of the class, minus a few noticeable classmates, not liking that they ran into Marinette. Lila had a smug look to her face but was hidden behind her sweet and innocent act. Alya was glaring at Marinette while the rest of the class also glaring with the exception of Nathaniel, Jeluka, and Rose who looked uncomfortable being there. 

“Hi Alya,” Marinette said in a deadpan tone, it’s been months since she actually felt sad about losing her “best friend”, “How are you?”

“Cut the carp Marinette is this the reason you stopped hanging out with us,” Alya accused while pointing to Felix, “Or are you trying to use him to make Adrien jealous because girl that’s going too far, you need to get over this jealousy of yo..”

“Is that really all you think of me, a girl who’s driven by her jealousy, a girl who’s so boy crazy she’d go so far as to use someone to get what she wants?” Marinette hissed out cutting Alya. This made a few classmates flinch as they’ve never seen Marinette so mad, Alya and Lila were both also taken aback by this. But before Alya could open her mouth again Marinette stopped her, “No, I’ve had enough, You accuse me of ditching you guys when in reality it was you guys who were doing the ditching. You guys were the ones who were going out as a group without me, it was you who said you didn’t have time to hang out.”

“That’s n..” Alya started but Marinette cut her off again.

“I saw you guys leaving the movies many times” Marinette stated. This made all but Lila flinch, they thought Marinette wouldn’t find out about those times. “So don’t you dare say I was the one who ditched you guys.”

With that Marinette turned around and headed for the carnival’s exist. Felix saw her head towards the exist before turning to Marinette’s class about to say something when a hand shut out to stop him from doing so. He turned to see it was Nyx, she gave him a smile and nodded her head to go and follow Marinette. Felix nodded and ran to go follow Marinette, Nyx will take care of the class.

Felix ran to catch up with Marinette, when he couldn’t find her he started heading to where he knew Marinette would go to.

Their coffee shop.

When Felix entered, the employee at the register pointed with his head where Marinette would be. Felix gave him a thank you nod and made his way to where Marinette was sitting in their seats with her head down. When she felt Felix staring at her she lifted her head up and tried to give Felix a small smile but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Felix then sat down with her and held her hand that was on top of the table and gave it a tight squeeze. Marinette let out a single tear before speaking, “I thought I was able to move on from them, I thought I was stronger, I…” 

“Marinette you are stronger, You were able to look Alya and the rest of them in the eye and tell them that they were the once who did you wrong and that you were able to move on from them,” Felix assured her, “You’ve grown stronger than from the girl who decided to enter this coffee shop because she ran away from her so-called “friends ``''

“But I also ran right now” Marinette groaned

“No, you left a situation that if you didn’t it would have gotten worst” Felix explained

“But…” Marinette started

“No” Felix cut her off, “You need to not beat yourself up, You did well, you got out of a troubling situation, So we will move on from that and return to what you were going to say before we were so rudely interrupted.”

Marinette blushed as she remembered that before they were interrupted she was going to confess, “Oh...um...nothing...You don’t have to worry about it”

“Marinette,” Felix said with a smirk as he got the hint on what she was going to do.

Before Marinette could make excuses the employee at the register let out a yelp. Felix and Marinette turned to look at what he yelped at. There standing was Nyx and she had a bit of dried blood on her jacket and her hair messy. 

“Nyx, What the fuck” The employee exclaimed.

“Oh, don’t worry Adam, the blood’s not mine,” Nyx stated calmly. Felix and Marinette were staring at her wide-eyed. 

“That isn’t reassuring Nyx, do I need to call someone or what do I need to do” Adam exclaimed holding his phone at the ready to dial.

“No, Adam, just calm down, all I did was get in a small fight with a bitch and her dog,” Nyx said calmly finally making her way to Felix and Marinette, “No one died but we did get kicked out for today and we can go back tomorrow.” 

“Well do I need to call your guardian or?” Adam asked still holding on to his phone

“Nah it’s fine just continue as you were,” Nyx told him giving him a small smile before directing her attention to Felix and Marinette, She took a notion of them holding hands but said nothing of it, “Marinette you won’t have to worry about Lila or Alya for a while and because you went through something like this today I have to warn you both that our friends created a plan to match-make you guys.”

“Oh we knew about that” Felix said 

“Nyx, thank you for what you did but I am mad that you fought them,” Marinette said giving Nyx her ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look. 

“Yeah well,” Nyx shrugged off the look mostly unfazed by it., “Anyway I actually only came to tell you about that and to warn you about the group but I gotta leave now cause I have a thing to do, so adìos mis preciosos”

With that, she left leaving Marinette and Felix alone again. They both looked at each other and smiled. They got up and left the shop thanking Adam for his service and apologizing for staying after closing hours, he assured them that it was no problem. They walked to Marinette’s home in silence never once letting go of each other's hand.


End file.
